


Very Oblivious

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Miraculous Ladybug [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, English, God - Freeform, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, This is short because it is a translation of the French fic, Translation, i don't know if i should write another version of the fic without a french translation, i know it's rushed, sometimes they have a braincell, this time they don't, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: “Marinette is Mayura!”“What?!” Ladybug yelled. “No!”
Series: Miraculous Ladybug [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581049
Kudos: 89





	Very Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Très Inconscient](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961852) by [Fiddlerinthewoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods). 



> There’s a French translation of the fanfiction. (Il y avait une traduction française du fanfiction, aussi.)
> 
> This story was inspired by this post:  
> https://goblin-alchemist.tumblr.com/post/189704365387/chat-noir-hmm-if-chlo%C3%A9-forced-all-miraculous 
> 
> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.
> 
> Enjoy!

It all started when Ladybug and Chat Noir sat on the rooftops in Paris. Chat Noir asked a simple question to Ladybug:

“Since Chloé force all of the Miraculous holders to reveal themselves, and we jumped into the Seine, where was Marinette? I know that she’s Multimouse.”

Ladybug paled before laughing. “That’s odd…! I… think Adrien wasn’t there either!” She explained, hoping for Chat Noir to become distracted and forget about Marinette. “He was Aspik, with the Snake Miraculous, before Viperion…”

“He was?”

“Yeah.”

“Weird…”

Silence filled the sky as the two thought. Suddenly, Chat Noir jumped to his feet.

“Marinette is Mayura!”

“What?!” Ladybug yelled. “No!”

She paused. “Why do you think that?”

“Easy!” Chat Noir explained. “She wasn’t there with Chloé _because_ she was Mayura! She works with Hawkmoth! I must fight her…”

“Marinette _is not_ Mayura.”

“Why not? She wasn’t there. She’s smart, _really_ smart, and creative! But, she’s nice…. But! She could be deceiving us!”

“You think Marinette is smart, creative, and nice?”

“Yeah.”

Ladybug groaned. “Of course… she’s your _princess…”_

“Huh?”

“Nothing.”

“Okay?”

Chat Noir continued. “If Marinette is Mayura, we’ll have to arrest her?”

“Marinette _is not_ Mayura, Chat Noir.” Ladybug sighed. “She wasn’t there because she was with her parents in their bakery. I saw her earlier.”

“You saw her…?” Chat Noir slowly repeated. “Really?”

“Yes.” Ladybug assured. “ _Also,_ she can’t speak with Adrien. So, she can’t be Mayura.”

_What? Marinette speaks with me quite well._

Chat Noir furrowed his brows. “So what, if she can’t speak with Adrien.”

“So what?” Ladybug shouted. “She needs to speak with Adrien _because_ he’s Hawkmoth!”

Blinking, Chat Noir laughed. “No, he isn’t.”

“Yes, he is.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because…” Chat Noir thought. “He doesn’t have free time? So, he can’t be Hawkmoth. It’s hard to make an Akuma at photo shoots… cameras are everywhere!”

Ladybug mused. “That’s true… but, where was he?”

“You could speak with him.” Chat Noir shrugged. “Ask him?”

_Then, I can think of an alibi!_

“Maybe…”

Ladybug looked at her watch. “Oh no! I’m late!”

“For…?”

“Nope, kitty. It’s for my secret identity.”

“Ah…”

Ladybug stood. “Bye, kitty.” She grabbed her yo-yo. “I’ll see you later!”

“Good night, milady.” Chat Noir bowed.

Once Ladybug’s yo-yo disappeared into the night, Chat Noir grabbed his baton. He vaulted around Paris, continuing his patrol.

* * *

“Tikki? Is Adrien Hawkmoth?” Marinette sat on her bed; Manon had left a few minutes before.

Tikki, who knew that Adrien was Chat Noir, thought. “I don’t know, Marinette. Will you ask him tomorrow?”

Marinette nodded. “Yeah. Then, I’ll know.”

“Good luck, Marinette!”

“Thanks, Tikki.” She yawned. “Chat’s good on patrol, right?”

“Sleep.” Tikki encouraged. “Chat Noir’s fine. You need to sleep.”

Yawning, Marinette agreed. “Okay, Tikki. Good night.”

“Good night, Marinette!” Tikki laid down on Marinette’s pillow as she turned off the lights.

* * *

Adrien looked at Plagg as the Kwami ate some camembert. It was morning, and before breakfast.

“Plagg, what do you think? Is Marinette Mayura?”

Yawning, Plagg looked at Adrien. “Well, Ladybug said Marinette’s not…”

“Yeah. And now, she thinks _I’m_ Hawkmoth!” Adrien laughed. “Really? How could I be Hawkmoth?”

“It would be funny if you were.” Plagg thought. “Chat Noir and Hawkmoth, the same person? Very funny.”

“For you, maybe. But now I need to think of an alibi for Ladybug.” Adrien sighed. “Ah, milady…”

“Urgh.” Plagg muttered in disgust. He ate another piece of camembert. “Camembert, you’re the only thing that understands me.”

Adrien cocked an eyebrow at the antics of the Kwami.

“Come on, Plagg.”

Grabbing his bag, Adrien left his room—heading to school.

* * *

Chat Noir was right: Adrien wasn’t Hawkmoth.

He was studying when he was stung by Chloé.

Or, so he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
